Para Toda A Eternidade
by Bella Melanie Duncan
Summary: Era o cheiro. Era o sangue. Era o fogo. Era o amor. Era tudo - Relação entre o cantor e o seu "ouvinte" - Pós Amanhecer - Nahuel/OC – Português Europeu


**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Notas da autora: Nova fic. Não me matem. Por favor?**

**Espero que gostem! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Caçada<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nikki<strong>_

Era uma época triste para a minha grande tribo. Até há pouco tempo, Nkumph era a mais respeitada de todas elas. Tínhamos o melhor chefe, os mais valentes guerreiros, as maiores riquezas e as mais impressionantes choupanas. Mas, de um dia para o outro, tudo isso desapareceu. Como se o que nós pensávamos ser realidade não passasse de um sonho.

Tudo começou com a morte do nosso chefe Calabouzahk. De todas as tribos da região, ele era o maior e o mais corajoso líder. Ele trouxera riqueza e prosperidade ao meu povo. Ele não roubava nem cobiçava os bens de outros. Era o chefe perfeito, escolhido pelo grande Deus do Sol para reinar na terra em seu lugar. Mas isso, ser o melhor, o escolhido, despertou a inveja de outros povos. As tribos pequenas, as insignificantes, juntaram-se e, com o auxílio do Deus das Trevas, o grande inimigo do Deus do Sol, derrubaram e mataram Clabouzahk. Pois eles veneravam o Deus do Sol, mas este não os escolhera. Não se satisfazendo com assassinato, eles capturaram os nossos melhores guerreiros e mais belas mulheres, apropriaram-se das nossas riquezas e atearam fogo às nossas casas.

Eu mal tinha completado três anos, mas lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Os gritos das pessoas aterrorizadas, que fugiam e chamavam pelos familiares. O fogo. As chamas brilhantes que rodearam as casas cujos habitantes não haviam conseguido sair, que lá morreram incinerados. Lembro-me dessas mesmas chamas a rodear-me. Lembro-me do meu terror, e de gritar por ajuda. Da minha mãe, fora do fogo, a chorar e a gritar o meu nome. Como se eu já estivesse morta. Porém, o meu valente irmão saltou por cima das chamas, arrebatou-me para longe delas e trouxe-me para segurança. Ainda hoje, centenas de anos passados, continuo a considerá-lo o meu herói e a estar-lhe grata por me ter salvo.

Depois do incêndio, reconstruímos a cidade, embora não com a beleza e majestade que ela possuíra outrora. Faltavam recursos, mas mesmo assim conseguimos dar um pouco de dignidade às construções, tornámos a levantar o templo dos Cem Deuses no centro da cidade, e elegemos um novo chefe. A vida continuou. Mas não como antes. A perda continuava lá. A perda do que tínhamos sido, a perda das pessoas nossas queridas. Por elas, nós jurámos vingança.

O fogo tornara o terreno árido e afastado os animais. Para encontrarmos comida, tínhamos de nos deslocar às profundezas da selva. Quando completei quinze anos, o meu povo estava no pico da miséria. Viam-se pessoas moribundas nas ruas e casas sujas e degradas. Os anciões diziam que eram os espíritos maus, que o Deus das Trevas enviara para nos punir. Porquê, ninguém o sabia dizer.

Foi nesse ambiente desolado que a minha mãe me mandou, a mim, às minhas duas irmãs e aos meus quatro irmãos caçar algo suficientemente grande para nos alimentar durante mais de uma semana. Antes de partirmos, o padre José, um homem branco que viera à aldeia impingir-nos a sua crença num só deus – imagine-se, _um só_ deus! – e ensinar uma língua nova, abençoou-nos – aquela coisa estranha que ele faz com a cruz para cima, para baixo, para a esquerda, para a direita, e depois nos molha a cabeça com água que sai disparada de um pau muito feio e muito pesado – e disse-nos que não nos aconteceria nada, que Deus estava connosco, e mais umas coisas sobre estarmos no século vinte e um, que eu não ouvi muito bem por estar distraída.

Quando ele terminou o seu discurso, meia hora depois, pudemos enfim partir.

Andámos horas, tentando não fazer barulho com os pés, quando finalmente o vimos – um gato negro como a noite, colossal, com cinco metros de tamanho, a fitar-nos com os seus grandes olhos dourados. Rodeámo-lo os sete, sustendo a respiração, esperando que ele fosse escolher um de nós para atacar. Para nosso espanto, o animal limitou-se a fitar-nos, os seus olhos brilhantes e sabedores como se tivessem a capacidade de nos ler as almas. Por um momento, quase acreditei que o podia fazer.

Depois, muito de súbito, ele saltou por cima das nossas cabeças e embrenhou-se na selva. Olhámos por um longo momento o lugar onde ele tinha desaparecido, e depois seguimo-lo, separando-nos para cobrir uma maior área. Não podíamos chamar-nos uns aos outros com palavras, mas tínhamos há muito estabelecido um código: piar como um cuco se acreditávamos estar próximos, como o mocho se o tivéssemos encontrado, e guinchar como o macaco se estivéssemos em perigo.

Pelo canto do olho podia ver os meus irmãos separar-se e tomar diferentes caminhos, fundindo-se com a natureza. Eu também o fiz, e rapidamente fiquei invisível para um mau observador. Para um bom observador nunca ficaria invisível, obviamente. Só os melhores o conseguiam, como a minha irmã mais velha. Permaneci no caminho mais a leste, pois este era o lugar menos provável onde a pantera estaria. Os meus irmãos não queriam que eu corresse riscos desnecessários: eu era a mais nova da família e, por conseguinte, a mais fraca e vulnerável.

Fechei os olhos, tentando ouvir através da terra, como me tinham ensinado os meus irmãos, as batidas ritmadas dos corações de cada ser vivo da floresta. Milhares de batidas, milhões de corações. Só tinha de isolar aquelas que me importavam. Os corações de batidas mais rápidas estavam fora de questão. A pantera é um animal calmo, de coração lento e forte, com batidas profundas. Os corações de batidas leves e etéreas, puras e sem mancha de sangue, estavam também fora de questão. A pantera, sendo um predador, nunca teria um coração daqueles excepto se vegetariana. Impossível tratar-se dela, portanto. Como opções permaneciam apenas os corações cujas batidas eram lentas e fortes. Lentas e fortes. Lentas e fortes. _Lentas e fortes. _Três corações restavam, qual deles escolher?

O primeiro animal era demasiado pesado para ser uma pantera, também o conseguia distinguir através do ritmo do coração. O terceiro animal também não podia ser ela, as batidas do seu coração pertenciam a um animal que andava erecto. De forma alguma uma pantera. Restava apenas o segundo animal. Para meu espanto, o som das batidas vinha de leste, e encontrava-se somente a quinhentos metros – aqueles metros que o padre José tinha-nos ensinado – de mim.

O padre José. Lembro-me da primeira vez que lhe disse que conseguia ouvir os corações dos seres vivos através da terra. Nessa altura tinha seis anos de idade...

* * *

><p><em>- Padre José, padre José! – exclamei. – Hoje aprendi a fazer magia, como fazia o homem do qual o senhor sempre fala. Consigo ouvir os corações dos seres vivos através da terra.<em>

_- Oh, menina! – respondeu ele, sorrindo. – Isso não é possível!_

_- É sim, senhor padre – disse eu, muito orgulhosa. – Eu mostro-lhe!_

_Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me. Conseguia escutar uma batida forte e lenta, solene. Parecia a do cão do Kris, mas eu não tinha a certeza. Arrisquei._

_- Dentro de alguns segundos, à minha esquerda, vai aparecer o cão do Kris, senhor._

_E assim foi. Porém, o padre não acreditou em mim. Disse que tinha sido uma partida de crianças, que a magia não existia. Quando eu fui buscar Kris e ele, muito confuso, disse ao padre José que não percebia nada do que estava a acontecer, o padre disse-nos que éramos bons actores e que devíamos fazer teatro. _

_Humph. Estúpido velho sabichão._

* * *

><p>Bons velhos tempos.<p>

Tornei a concentrar-me na batida. Continuava ali, muito perto de mim. Mas ainda não tinha a certeza absoluta que era a de uma pantera. Voltei a escutar. _Dum dum. Dum dum. Dum dum._ Era como o ritmo de uma música. Lento e forte. _Dum dum. Dum dum._ Sim, de certeza que era ela.

Aí, fui estúpida. Em vez de chamar os meus irmãos, como deveria ter feito, segui o som das batidas. Queria mostrar-lhes que não era assim tão inútil. Decidi que iria apanhar a pantera e trazê-la até eles, para que pudessem testemunhar o meu sucesso como caçadora. Eu sentia as batidas cada vez mais próximas, como se de um tambor se tratasse. E então vi-a, entre as folhagens, a olhar para mim, o som ritmado das batidas a assemelhar-se agora mais a um relógio que contava o tempo. O tempo que eu teria para a caçar. O tempo que ela teria antes de morrer.

_Dum dum. Dum dum. Dum dum._

Saí de entre as folhagens.

_Dum dum. Dum dum._

Peguei na seta envenenada, a minha respiração ofegante.

_Dum dum._

Preparei-me para atirar a seta. Nunca tinha visto animal tão belo em toda a minha vida. Tão majestoso. Mesmo cara a cara com a morte.

_Dum..._

- Não!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nahuel<em>**

Acordei com a minha irmã Maysun a gritar. Porquê, eu ignorava, mas tinha a certeza de que o motivo não me deveria interessar. Oh, sim eu tenho uma irmã. Três delas, aliás, não apenas uma. Como elas tinham vindo parar a minha casa era ligeiramente difícil de explicar, mas o essencial resume-se a isto: o meu pai, Joham, que afirmava amá-las tanto, partiu, deixando-as sozinhas. Não conheço o seu paradeiro actual, mas as minhas irmãs parecem ter uma ideia de qual ele é, e entretanto, eu tento descobri-lo por mim.

Encontrei-as porque o meu pai, que não é assim tão descuidado, afinal, me informou de que tencionava deixá-las sozinhas e me pediu para cumprir o meu dever de irmão mais velho. Assim, vi-me obrigado a ir buscá-las, com uma com uma Huilen muito aborrecida a reboque, o que me deixa com três raparigas da minha idade a chatear-me o juízo constantemente, e a impedir-me de ocupar o tempo como quero.

Levantei-me, maldizendo tudo e todos. Tinha dormido mal durante a noite, o que me deixava sem paciência para aturar as palermices das minhas irmãs. Elas, por estarem pouco habituadas à vida amazónica, obrigaram-me a chamar a Zafrina para ver se ela e as suas duas irmãs se encontravam dispostas a dar-lhes algumas luzes. Jen, May e Sena, chamam-se elas. Não os seus nomes verdadeiros, claro. Na verdade, elas são Jennifer, Maysun e Serena, mas preferem os diminutivos. À Maysun também chamámos Sunny, mas apenas quando queremos que ela faça alguma coisa para nós. Apenas Jen o faz constantemente, por adorar esse nome. Elas três têm os nomes das mães, pois todas elas morreram antes de as poderem nomear e Joham provavelmente não tem muita imaginação. A minha mãe, essa sim, conseguiu dar-me nome antes de morrer. Porque Pire é nome de rapariga, é claro que ela não podia chamar-me isso, mas fico-lhe muito grato por também não me ter chamado Joham.

Ainda meio adormecido, dirigi-me ao meu armário e escolhi a roupa para o dia. Como tencionava ir tomar banho à lagoa que ficava somente a uns três quilómetros de minha casa, vesti roupa que pudesse molhar. Ou roupa em mau estado, como dizia a Huilen. Olhei-me ao espelho. Os meus olhos anteriormente carmesins eram agora dourados, como os dos Cullen. A "dieta" deles tinha-me impressionado bastante, e incentivara-me a experimentá-la. Não me arrependi: ficava saciado e não tinha na consciência o peso de ter morto alguém. Era preferível assim. No entanto, a princípio foi bastante difícil, para mim e para a minha família. Não só o facto de ter de me controlar muito mais, mas também a cor dos olhos. No início, as minhas irmãs e a Huilen olhavam-me de uma forma estranha, mas pouco a pouco fomo-nos habituando. Dez anos mais tarde, as dificuldades iniciais já não existiam e as minhas irmãs já não estranhavam.

Vesti-me e desci até à sala. A nossa casa é pequena, mas com três andares. Foi feita por mim e pela Huilen quando viemos para aqui viver, e depois foi aumentada com a chegada das minhas irmãs. Fizemo-la com madeira de _annona crassiflora_, um tipo de árvore que mede entre seis e oito metros e cujo diâmetro do tronco varia entre dois e quatro metros. É muito resistente, por isso é que a escolhemos para fazer a nossa casa.

- Vou sair – disse eu , ao entrar na sala. – Alguém quer vir?

- Aonde vais? – perguntou-me Jennifer, pousando o livro que estava a ler. Jen é a minha irmã preferida, pois é a mais carinhosa e a mais simpática comigo. A May também é fixe, mas a Sena é um bocado chata. Acredita-se a melhor, e está sempre a começar competições e a aborrecer os outros.

- À lagoa azul, tomar banho – respondi, sorrindo-lhe. Eu sabia que era o sítio preferido dela, mas não gostava que as minhas irmãs fossem tão longe sozinhas. – Porquê, queres vir?

- Se quero! – exclamou ela, pousando o livro e saltando do sofá. – Dá-me cinco segundos, vou mudar de roupa e já desço.

Ela subiu a correr, e passados momentos já estava de regresso. Ia dizer-lhe que demorara seis segundos, quando notei que ela não mudara de roupa.

- Sunny, viste o meu fato de banho? – perguntou ela à Maysun.

- Não, mas se quiseres podes pegar num dos meus biquínis – respondeu esta, continuando a fitar o tabuleiro de xadrez, e movendo a rainha para colocar em xeque o rei da Sena. – _Xeque-mate._

- Oh, este jogo é uma seca! – reclamou Serena, levantando-se de repente. – Vou fazer alguma coisa mais interessante.

- Má perdedora! – exclamámos eu e Maysun ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo um para o outro. Serena não ligou nenhuma, limitando-se a pegar no livro que a Jen pousara. Farto de esperar por ela, decidi subir até ao ser quarto para verificar se ela já se aprontara.

- Estou quase - respondeu Jennifer, ao ouvir-me subir as escadas. – Só mais... sim, já podes entrar. – Eu assim fiz.

- Então, sempre vens? – perguntei, apontando para a porta.

- Prefiro saltar pela janela e evitar a Sena. – Eu sorri-lhe.

- Vamos lá, então. - Saltámos de mãos dadas, e aterrámos num tapete de folhas. Olhámo-nos durante um segundo, e depois desatámos a correr a toda a velocidade, rindo em voz alta. Fomos por caminhos diferentes, Jennifer mais depressa que eu, mas suficientemente perto para nos podermos ver um ao outro por entre as folhas, os troncos, os ramos, as flores, os arbustos e as lianas que nos rodeavam. Eu conseguia sentir o vento a bater na minha cara. Com ele vinham vários cheiros: o odor de flores e frutos tropicais de Jennifer, cheiro de folhas, de troncos, de animais, o perfume de sangue...

Eu conseguia distinguir outra fragrância no ambiente que me rodeava. Uma cuja base me era familiar, mas com nuances que a tornavam única ao meu olfacto. Cheiro a sangue_, sangue humano_. Mas não simplesmente cheiro a sangue humano. Este sangue parecia _cantar_ para mim. Ele chamava-me, incitando-me a continuar, a descobrir de onde provinha. A _prová-lo_.

Consciente dos pensamentos que me assaltavam, quis parar. Procurei pela minha irmã, chamando-a. Nada. O seu cheiro era fraco, quase extinto, e eu resolvi segui-la, temendo que lhe tivesse acontecido algo e procurando ao mesmo tempo afastar-me do odor tentador. Não precisei de correr muito, pois um grito não demorou a alertar-me para o facto de que ela se encontrava próxima de mim.

- Não!

Eu forcei as minhas pernas a correr mais depressa, direitas à origem do som.

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada à Moggo, que betou este capitulo (como sempre XP).<strong>

**Muito obrigada por lerem. Reviews?**

**Beijoquinhas,**

**Bella**


End file.
